I Will Come Home To You
by Chiisana
Summary: Shikon no Tama is completed. Kagome had returned to her time and vanishes from the Sengoku Jidai, and Inuyasha's life, forever. Flash Forward to the year 2945. (Not A/U!) *CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED!*
1. Prologue~Ushinau

I Will Come Home To You 

A/N: It started as a oneshot sad fic back in February. Now in late April, here I am, continuing it. Why, I don't know. Boredom? Anxiety attack because I was going to NYC in a few hours after I started editting it? Oh well. I've made a commitment and I'm going to keep it. I'm only writing one other story apart from this so it won't be too bad on me. n.n 

'Ushinau' means 'to lose' or 'to part with', BTW. 

Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha in my sick and twisted fantasies. n.n 

--- 

Japanese words: 

Dakara - So / Therefore  
Demo - But  
Hanyou - Half-Youkai  
Ima Made Arigatou - Thank you for everything  
Imouto-chan - Little Sister  
Itsumo Aishiteru - I'll Love you Forever  
Iya - No  
Minna - Everyone  
Oneesama - Older Sister  
Saa - Uhm, I'm not really sure how to explain it really. o_o; Something like "Come on" I guess.  
Tanuki - Dog/Raccoon type animal, one is Miroku's friend. Remember him? n.n  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Prologue~Ushinau 

Inuyasha painfully gritted his teeth and used Tetsusaiga to support his weight. His left side was entirely numb, and he was bleeding profusely from a wound on his chest. Sango, Miroku, who were sporting less serious injuries, and Kirara helped hold him up. Kagome was bent at the ground a few yards ahead. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha uttered, breathing raggedly. 

A light shone in front of her, illuminating her in the dark remains of what was once Naraku's castle. She turned, the completed Shikon no Tama held gingerly in her hand. There wasn't a trace of a smile on her face. 

"It's finished," she whispered, more to herself than anyone. "Our journey is over.." 

~~ 

A few days later, they had finally reached their destination of Kaede's hut via Miroku's tanuki friend. She tended to their wounds, congratulating them on their victory. Kagome remained rather saddened over the next few days while Inuyasha's worst wounds finished healing. 

Kaede took the time hen she redressed his wounds to speak to him about his plans for the future. 

"Are you still going to become the youkai as you planned from the beginning?" she questioned him seriously. 

Not meeting her eyes, he was hesitant to respond. "Iya..I was born a hanyou..and a hanyou I will die." 

"And Kikyou-Oneesama? Are you going to go to hell with her? I suppose she knows the Shikon no Tama was completed, I've been expecting her to come by.." 

Inuyasha was even slower to respond with a simple mumbled "I don't know." 

Kaede also managed to talk with the ever-glum Kagome. 

"Are you going to take the Shikon no Tama back to your time?" 

"Probably.." Kagome said slowly. "But..wouldn't be be better to destroy it entirely? Then it wouldn't be a problem at all.." 

Kaede nodded. "It would be, probably. Kikyou-Oneesama tried to the same same 50 years ago, and look what happened.." After a long pause, Kaede said "And what about you?" 

"Eh?" 

"Will you...disappear along with the Shikon no Tama?" 

Kagome was silent for a long time. "If Shikon no Tama is destroyed, I can't ever come back," she said slowly, indecisively. 

Kaede nodded, understanding. "It's late." Kagome nodded and began to leave the room, but was stopped. "Kagome, Inuyasha is waiting for you." Forcing back the tears that threatened her mercilessly, Kagome walked outside, heading towards the well. 

A light breeze uplifted a few silver tendrils. Inuyasha sat on the well, facing away from her. Kagome bit her lip and slowly approached him. "Inuyasha.." 

His ears twitched, and he slowly turned. "Kagome.." Amber eyes reflected longing and sadness. Wordlessly he stood up and held her tightly. Her arms snaked around him and they held each other for a long time. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he rested his cheek on her soft, silky hair. 

"I don't want this moment to end," Kagome sadly whimpered into Inuyasha's shoulder. His grip slightly tightened around her. 

"I don't either..demo.." There was a short pause during which Kagome clenched the fabric of Inuyasha's jacket. "You can't stay here forever..and I can't go there for forever.." 

Kagome tilted her head to meet his eyes. "I won't be able to see you at all," she whispered, lip trembling as tears pricked her eyes. "I have to destroy the jewel once and for all..dakara.." 

Kagome buried her face back into his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking with sobs. Each choked cry was like a knife through his heart. Inuyasha knew there was nothing in his power to ease the pain struck in either of their hearts except to hold her close to his heart. 

He let her cry until her sobs dissipated into an occasional hiccup. Tilting her chin up to meet his eyes once more, Inuyasha whispered to her, "After so long, after so much, it's not fair that it ends. I don't want to be apart from you, Kagome. Itsumo..aishiteru.." He leaned down, his lips brushing lightly against hers, before they met in full contact with one another. 

~~ 

From behind a tree, dark eyes glared at Inuyasha and Kagome as they embraced so tightly, so lovingly. "I suppose it was meant to be so. Inuyasha, it seems you've chosen that girl over me. I'll continue to watch you from hell..And wait for the day you return to me. Then..." With that, Kikyou let go of what hate was grounding her on earth and set the souls of the dead girls free, and let herself be swallowed up by the void that took her back to where she belonged. 

_Inuyasha...I'm so sorry..._

~~ 

The next day was a tearful one. Shippou sobbed and begged Kagome not to leave. Sango understood Kagome's reasonings, but cried just the same. Even Miroku shed a tear. Lecherous as he was, he had feelings and loved Kagome like his imouto-chan. He didn't even attempt to grope her when he hugged her farewell. 

"Ima made arigatou, minna," Kagome said, her eyes glimmering with tears. "I'll never forget you. Even when I'm old and I forget everything else..you'll never leave me." She hugged Shippou, Miroku, and Sango one last time and Inuyasha led her to the well. They held each other for the last time, both crying amply. Inuyasha, who had only shed a tear when he thought his closest and only friends were going to die, let the tears flow freely. It was pointless to hold them. back. 

"Never forget me, Inuyasha." 

"No. I never could." He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her longingly, lingering for a few seconds. 

After they parted, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, promise me. If you..if you fall in love with someone else..I want you to be happy. Don't ignore all your feelings for other people just because of me. Be happy, Inuyasha." 

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Kagome, on the verge of tears again, stepped into the well, looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared into the well for a long time after she disappeared, until he noticed Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede all gathered around with him. 

"Saa, Inuyasha," Miroku said, smiling. 

"Inuyasha," Sango smiled. 

"Let's go home," Kaede said. 

--- 

~~Back in February..~~ 

-sniffs- I thought it was good. n.n; Although I didn't spend a terrible amount of time on it. :P Just remember it was written the release stress because I have Solo and Ensamble for band tomorrow. (i.e. I play a trio and a solo in front of a big scary judge and try to get a good score, mostly because mom threatened to ground me if I get a 3 or a 4. O;; No anime or computer if I get a 4, and I get to choose which not to lose if I get a 3. O_O; WAHH! ;.; I'll get a good score. ;;) 

Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated. If you're wondering, nononono, this is just a oneshot, I don't want to continue it. e_e; And no, I'm not evil. ;.;() I just think that this is a possible ending for IY. (Not exact, but ya know. :P People can be severely evil and make terribly sad endings. ;.; Remember Escaflowne?) 

~~Time Forward 3 Months~~ 

Uhm. I swear. I'm really bored. And I'm about to leave for New York in like..six hours. And here I am, sitting, (with my freshly dyed hair n___n) revising and turning a former sad/angsty oneshot into a [hopefully, or if not, a little] long reincarnation story. I've never seen one in the Inuyasha Fanfic realm, though they're rather popular in Rurouni Kenshin for as much as I've seen. 

So the fic formily known as Ushinau turns into "I'll Come Home To You" with the original (revised) Ushinau as the prologue. n.n;; So yeah. That's what's there. 


	2. Chapter One~On The Streets

I Will Come Home To You 

A/N: And here is the official chapter one. n_n 

As of right now I do not know whether or not Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, or any of the others are going to make it into this fic. Maybe. But I don't know yet. I don't have barely more than a few sketchy ideas as to where this fic is going so far, so...Nyu. XP 

It's rated R just for safety, since the story is rather crude, and bad things will happen. Violence, swearing, adult situations (no lemons, dearest hentais XP), etc. 

--- 

Ke - Feh  
Nani - What  
Oyasumi - Good Night 

--- 

Chapter One~On The Streets 

_Tokyo, 2945 A.D._

A lanky girl, disgustingly thin from lack of adequate nutrition, picked through a rancid garbage can, desperate for anything edible. She daintily picked out the most edible bits of food--a piece of bread with only a little mold on it, and the core of a recently thrown out apple. 

Her ragged clothes hung limp over her emaciated body as she gorged on the food. This was how it had been for as long as she could remember. Homeless. Picking for scraps of food most people wouldn't touch. But this was the 30th century, and here in Tokyo, it wasn't all that uncommon to see the homeless picking through garbage for their first meal in probably days. 

But at least, while she was younger, the girl had had family to love her, no matter what the situation. But her mother and father were old and sickly from the lack of fresh food and a proper diet, and they withered away when she was barely thirteen. 

It was barely distingushable the dark colour of the girl's hair, so encrusted with mud and grime. Her body was in a state of utter mess; she hadn't taken a nice warm bath since before she could remember. It had always been here on the streets where she lived. 

The girl turned fearfully at the sound of upturning cans and saw an angry, passionate face glare up from under the upturned can, garbage juice dripping down the boy's face. Her own stormy blue eyes were met with a deep, unending sea of purple. 

"What are you looking at?" the boy snapped, throwing the can down the dark alley. A crash was heard several yards away. 

"Nothing," he said quickly, turning back to her food. 

"You alone too?" he asked. 

The girl looked up at him for a minute, judging him carefully. There were terrible men she heard about that prowled the streets looking for harmless girls to take for their own sick pleasures. "No," she said at last, deciding to be careful. There was no such thing as too careful here. "My family will be back soon, you better get out of here. This is our alley way, you know." 

"I don't remember any alley belonging to street filth like you or me," he said with a challenging smirk. "I might like it here. What would you do then?" 

The girl sized him up. He didn't seem like one of the bad men she'd heard about. "I'm Kagome," she said, standing, meal finished. "Who are you?" 

"Inuyasha," the boy answered. 

"New in these parts?" 

"I'm always wandering wherever there's food." Inuyasha looked at the disgusting trash cans littered around him, brimming with rotten foods of all sorts. "Doesn't look like I'll be here long. You can keep your alley." 

"Well, you can stay here till you leave in any case," Kagome said. "It gets lonely sometimes..." 

"I thought your family lived here?" the boy said, perking his eyebrow skeptically at her. 

"Eh..." Kagome gasped, caught. "Well..No. Not really. They're dead." 

"Ah. You lied," Inuyasha concluded. "Oh don't get so offended. I really didn't expect you to be telling the truth anyways. You don't look like the type to have a 'family' anyways." 

Kagome frowned. "What makes you say that?" 

"Oh, no reason," Inuyasha said, looking away. After a pause, he said, "You said I could stay here, right? It's late, you know." 

Kagome nodded. "Stay as long as you like. I don't care. I'm going to sleep. Oyasumi, Inuyasha." Kagome crawled into a dirty cardboard box lines with newspaper and curled up as comfortable as she could get. She heard the stranger she was sharing an alley with rustle around to find a comfortable place to sleep, ignored it. This was the life of a homeless person in Tokyo these days. 

~~~ 

When Kagome awoke the next morning, the stranger from the night before was gone. "Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to stay long," she murmured, wiping the sleep from her eyes, stomach rumbling in an ever-persistent hunger. "I know, I know," she grumbled, rubbing her concave stomach. 

She had just begun peering through last night's garbage when she caught an unfamiliar swagger out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, Kagome met drunken eyes of some old bum. "Great way to start the day," she muttered, standing to face him. "What do you want?" 

Her drunken gaze swept over her bony frame. "Ah well, ya win some, ya lose some," he slurred. "C'mere, woman." Kagome took a step back. "I said, c'mere!" He made a clumsy leap for her, but Kagome easily jumped out of the way. "Bitch..." he growled, grabbing for her ankle. 

Kagome stumbled and fell. "Dammit," she cursed herself, desperately trying to break free. His moves were less fumbly than she had first expected, and the grip on her ankle was strong. "Let go, bastard.." 

"Heh heh heh," his laugh was thick and slimy. "I don't think so, girly. The less ya struggle, the sooner it will be over. So come quietly now.." He let go of her ankle to move his hands higher up her leg, and in his drunken state was far from expecting a kick to the head. 

Kagome used that one stunned moment to leap to her feet and dart a few feet away before the man came to his senses and chased after her. 

"I leave you for a few minutes to get some breakfast, and you're already in trouble," scoffed a voice above them. Kagome looked up and saw the boy from the night before perched comfortable on top of the wall separating the dirty alley form the grand houses. "Ke, you're helpless." 

"N-Nani?" Kagome exclaimed. "I can handle this, Inuyasha, if you must know." 

"If you insist," said Inuyasha, shrugging and watched her, impressed by the fact that she had in fact held the man off for some time, but he'd seen this far too often to not know what was going to happen if he didn't intervene. But, she had said she could take care of herself... 

_Thud, bam, CRASH!_

Inuyasha sighed, turning to expect Kagome pinned beneath the man, but blinked in complete perplexity, as the drunken old geezer had been stuffed in a garbage can. Kagome slammed the lid on his head and clapped the dust off her hands. "I _told_ you I said take care of myself." 

"I-I guess so," Inuyasha stuttered, amazed at the girl's determination. 

"So you said you had breakfast?" Kagome asked innocently, looking hopefully at the dark haired, purple eyed boy. 

Inuyasha hopped gracefully down to the ground, a bundle in his hands. "You really need to learn how to scrounge for food," he announced, presenting a soft loaf of bread and a few ripe apples. "You need to learn how to steal to get what you need, is what you need to do." 

"Yes but," Kagome said. "don't they catch you? I'd never make it out of there alive. What with all this advanced technology, you'd think they'd be able to stop petty stealing..." 

"Ha!" Inuyasha barked, tearing off a piece of bread for himself. "Foolish government folk can't stop Inuyasha from swiping a bit to eat. They shouldn't make the prices so high, we wouldn't have to resort to stealing." 

"_We_?" Kagome demanded. "_I_ don't steal. _You _do." 

"If you think it's wrong to eat stolen food--" 

"Never said that!" Kagome said quickly, snatching a bit of bread and an apple for herself. "I can't pass up a meal anyways," she said stubbornly. "Who knows when I'll eat next?" 

"Tonight, supposing you save a little," Inuyasha said with a faint smirk. "Evening is hardest to steal. It's best done early in the morning or real late at night. I could teach you, you know." 

Kagome studied him carefully. "Why? I thought you were leaving," she said at last. 

Inuyasha shrugged. "Eventually, yes. But you're an unfortunate girl who hasn't yet learned the art of stealing, and I hate seeing woman suffer. But if you're so opposed to stealing, I could leave now.." 

Kagome thought for a moment. This feeling of her stomach comfortable full was foreign and absolutely wonderful. Surely stealing a bit of bread and fruit here and there couldn't be too harmful... 

"All right," she said. "You teach me all you know. It might be nice, to have a friend for a while. And definitely it's better to have food in my stomach for a change. Inuyasha, welcome to the neighborhood." 

--- 

How's that? Definitely original. I've never seen a story where they are homeless, so I hope my originality pays off. n.n; I 3 reviews. *hintHINT* Feel free to offer suggestions for some plot lines, I don't have a whole truckload of ideas at the moment. n.n;; 


	3. Chapter Two~Let Me Show You The Way

I Will Come Home To You 

A/N: Yup. Kagome's going to be a thief. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. n_n I'm making more detailed outlines..I think this story is definately going to be good. 

Just a note: I have plans for Sango, Miroku, Naraku (and some detachments of his), Sesshoumaru, and Kouga. I don't think Shippou, Kaede, Kikyou, or anyone else will make it, but time will tell. 

Dreams seem to be a recurring theme with me, ne? 

Italics = Dream or Thoughts  
Bold = Future Kagome Talking/Thinking (In Dream)  
Underlined = The Kagome Everyone Knows and Loves Talking (In Dream) 

--- 

Hanyou - Half Demon  
Houshi - Buddhist Monk  
Kitsune - Fox  
Shingetsu - New Moon  
Youkai - Demon  
Youkai Taiji-ya - Youkai Exterminator 

--- 

Chapter Two~Let Me Show You The Way 

It was early. Far earlier than Kagome would normally wake up. The sun wasn't even up yet. But Inuyasha was firm when he said they needed to be up early to avoid curious onlookers. 

"Stay alert," Inuyasha commanded in a whisper as they darted stealthily through the empty streets. "And get used to waking up early. It won't be so bad when you're used to it." 

"So that explains how you're perfectly awake," Kagome mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn. "Honestly, I don't think I can do this..." 

Inuyasha stopped, turned, and glared at her. "If you're having doubts, turn back now. Once you're in, there's no going back. Of course, you'll eventually die from malnutrition if you don't find a better way to get food. And I'm not going to stick around if you're not interested in learning the art." 

"Art of what? Theft?" Kagome said incredulously. "I'm not going to back out. Life may royally suck, but I don't want to die so young. I'm only 18. I have a whole life ahead of me. Even if it's not that great.." 

"Oh can it and let's go," Inuyasha whirled around and they continued to the old fashioned open market. 

Even in this technologically advanced world, the old traditions are attempted to be kept. Thus, open markets were still in existence. Which was all the easier for thieves like Inuyasha. So when they arrived to the dark market with it's sleepy-eyed shopkeepers setting up their respective stalls, it was a simple task for Inuyasha to pick out a stall worth stealing from. 

"You want someone with quality food," Inuyasha explained as they watched their target carefully. "Wait till he goes to get something else to unload before making off with anything. That's the key. Now in choosing, you want someone that looks more frail, like they can't take you if you're caught. Which, from what I've seen, you probably don't have much to worry about." 

Kagome flushed from the compliment, pink tinting her cheeks. 

"And when they go inside..." His smoky amethyst eyes were alert at all times to the movements of the shopkeeper's movements: where he was, what he was carrying. Inuyasha sped silently forward when the man went inside for a moment and snagged two loaves of bread before darting around the bend. 

Kagome chased after him on silent feet, amazed at his unseeming deftness. 

"Now it's your turn," Inuyasha said, biting into a piece of bread. "I'll watch from here and rescue you if you get into trouble." 

Kagome nodded, a little nervous at what she was about to do. She watched the shopkeeper carefully. A tubby man, far from well groomed. His job must not have paid that well. _But the food is good, and that's all that matters,_ Kagome reminded herself. 

When he went inside again, Kagome shot forward, grabbed an armful of apples, and disappeared around the bend. But not unnoticed. 

"Hey! Wench!" the shopkeeper screamed. "Get back here bitch!" 

"And that's our cue to scram!" said Inuyasha as they sprinted away, taking a route full of twists and turns back to the alley as to lose the shopkeeper. 

"Not bad," Inuyasha complimented as they arrived to Kagome's beloved alley. 

"Thanks," Kagome panted, spilling the apples on the ground in her exhaustion. Sure, she ran, but not usually that much or with that sense of guilt hanging over her head. Or this early in the morning. A sliver of orange was just beginning to peak over the horizon. 

"You need to work on your speed," he said after giving her a moment to breathe. "That's why you got caught. And be more quiet. You notice how I didn't make a sound? Practice. Years and years are practice. Get used to it, toots. That's how life is here." 

Kagome nodded, taking a bite into the juicy apple. "I think I like this," she said after swallowing the first piece. "I hate rotten food." 

"And you'll never have to eat it again." For once, Inuyasha's familiar smirk was gone, replaced with a genuine smile, or as much of one as he could muster. "This'll be enough food for the day, I should think," he said, plucking up an apple and bringing it to his unusually pointed teeth. 

Kagome nodded again. _Maybe stealing isn't that bad,_ she said to herself. _I mean, I need food to survive, don't I? And if I can't get it any other way...Inuyasha's right. I don't want to die from rotten food. What a horrible way to die. I'm so young. I want to live my life, even if it isn't the greatest anyone could ask for._

With those thoughts lingering in her mind, Kagome curled up under her newspapers to catch up on the sleep she had missed. And she dreamt. 

~~~ 

_**A black-haired girl...she looks an awful lot like me. Who is she? Who's that silver-haired man pinned up against that tree?**_

_The black-haired girl pulled the arrow from the dog-eared, silver-haired man's chest. A blinding light engulfed Kagome and she was swept through memories not her own. Yura of Hair, Sesshoumaru and Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha the Hanyou, a kitsuneyoukai, Kikyou's ressurection, perverted houshi, a near-fatal fight and a heart-wrenching farewell, a triumphant return, a youkai taiji-ya, fights with a baboon man, a wolf youkai, a voice almost familiar yelling her name.._

_**Stop! It's too much! Stop! Who are you?! What are you doing to me? Where is this? What's going on? Why are you in my mind?!**_

_Don't fight it! Don't fight me! I want to be with him..._

Kagome awoke with a start. _What the hell was that? _Kagome wondered, bringing a hand to wipe away the cold sweat on her forehead. She looked over at Inuyasha, still sleeping soundly. She looked to the sky. The moon was no where to be found. 

"Shingetsu," she murmured. "I thought it was on the full moon when weird things were supposed to happen." Sighing, Kagome turned over and went back to sleep. This time, it was dreamless and blank. 

~~~ 

When it was morning Inuyasha time, once again they trudged carefully through the market. A different one. Inuyasha had warned her about going to the same one every time. 

"They'll figure out something's up," he had said. "And then they catch you and haul you off to jail. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want to end up there. I've seen guys taken there, kicking and screaming for their mommies. Not a pretty picture." 

Kagome got away with a loaf of bread and a slab of dried meat without being caught. Inuyasha deemed it worthy enough for him not to need to steal anything else. "Fine breakfast, nice catch." 

And so the two retreated back to their alley way once again, eating a meager meal, saving enough to last until dinner. Satisfied with herself and her new ability, she questioned Inuyasha. 

"How much longer are you going to stay?" 

"I don't know," he said mysteriously. "Until I deem you good enough to be able to live on your own, without my help. How does that sound?" 

"What? Haven't I learned enough?" There was a concerned tone on the edge of her voice. "What else is there to learn, Inuyasha?" 

"A lot," he answered shortly, looking away from her. "You were lucky today, and you have amazing talent, but it won't be enough to make it for long. They'll get to know you. Why do you think I'm on the move?" 

"I..I don't know.." Kagome admitted, suddenly wondering just how much she had to learn. 

"_I_ know why you're on the move," a scathing voice said behind them. Inuyasha and Kagome whirled around. One face was fixed with anger, the other confusion. "Couldn't pay up, so the mutt ran away with his tail between his legs. Isn't that right, boys?" 

It was a dark haired man. Behind him stood an impressive sized gang. 

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled. "Naraku you bastard, what are you doing here?" 

--- 

WEEHEHEHE! I swear I must be the queen of cliffhangers. :o I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. As for now I'm sleepy and wanna go to bed. ;_; 


	4. Chapter Three~Naraku, Inuyasha, and Blin...

I Will Come Home To You 

A/N: OoO. So why IS Inuyasha running around Japan? I mean, it's not like he's Kenshin or anything..:O We'll find out in this chapter! 

And in writing the first line of this fic I decided on a solid story line to follow. O_O Yay for me! :D Doncha love with these things just pop out at you? n.n 

Italics = Dream or Thoughts  
Bold = Future Inuyasha Talking/Thinking (In Dream)  
Underlined = The Inuyasha Everyone Knows and Loves Talking (In Dream) 

--- 

Aa - Yeah  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Houshi - Buddhist Monk  
Ke - Feh  
Miko - Priestess  
Ototo-san - Little Brother  
Yamate - Stop  
Youkai - Demon  
Youkai Taiji-ya - Demon Exterminator 

--- 

Chapter Three~Naraku, Inuyasha, and Blinding Lights 

"Oh? Didn't miss me?" Naraku, the apparent leader of the gang drawled. "I don't understand why. We certainly won't hurt you, so long as you pay up." 

Kagome looked from Naraku to Inuyasha, curiosity and worry lining her dirty face. "Inuyasha, what's he talking about?" she asked. 

"Nothing for you to worry about," Inuyasha snapped, eyes never leaving Naraku's smirking face. 

"Oh tell your little bitch what a bad boy you've been," Naraku sneered. "Tell her how we saved your life, took you in, and repaid us by running off. And how we've been looking for you, because I think our little doggy friend owes us something, right boys?" 

"You still haven't given up, have you?" said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. "You did nothing good and I am not paying up. You have the same pathetic weaklings you had two years ago. Nothing I can't handle." 

"Inuyasha," Kagome pressed. "There must be twenty of them. How are you going to manage beating _that_? Even if I could help..." 

At that last statement Naraku's entire gang burst out laughing. 

"A little wench fighting us..?" 

"Inu-chan's little whore thinks she can beat one of us?" 

"I didn't know you'd sunk so low, Inuyasha." 

"Kagome, stay out of this," Inuyasha growled, looking at her for the first time since Naraku's arrival. "This doesn't concern you. You are _not _getting involved in my life." 

Kagome took a step back. She was shocked, to say the least. He had been a fairly pleasant 'friend' since he'd arrived, but now his attitude was biting and harsh. 

Inuyasha peered through the crowd of burly men and tomboyish women. "Kagura, nice to see you again," he said with a smirk. The dark haired women returned the smirk. "Kouga, you still haven't chickened out yet, I see. I commend you. I didn't expect you to make it past your first year." The turquoise-eyed, long haired boy growled at Inuyasha. 

"At least I'm still around," he shot back. 

"At least I'm not weak enough to have to resort to being protected by all this worthless trash," Inuyasha countered and moved on. "Ah, Sesshoumaru. Have you missed your Ototo-san?" 

"Not a day." 

Kagome could see the resemblance. Same raven hair, same misty purple eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. But Sesshoumaru appeared to have an air of nobility and utter confidence Inuyasha lacked. He belonged in a palace in the medieval ages, not here in the streets in the 30th century. Inuyasha did look like he belonged, scruffy and scraggly, it was obvious to anyone who saw him that he'd been through a lot. 

"Good to hear," Inuyasha was saying. "Miroku and Sango are missing from your numbers. Where are they, Naraku?" 

"They made off just after you did," Naraku said, hate emanating from his voice. "Guess you gave them a pretty good idea. They see their dear friend Inuyasha run away and decide to do the same. Cowards, the lot of you." 

"I do believe I'm still alive," Inuyasha said calmly. "I haven't been chicken enough to let myself die, in case you hadn't noticed." Naraku growled, but was unable to find a comeback. "So, are you going to leave, or will we have to resort to pointless fighting?" There was a mocking tone in his voice when he said 'pointless.' 

"Oh think the 'pointless' violence will be Plan B. And since Plan A didn't work, I guess, yes. Yes, we will resort to this 'pointless' violence you speak of." 

"Kagome, get out of here," Inuyasha whispered out of the corner of his mouth, eyes locked on Naraku's own. "Get out of here and don't look back." 

"But you can't beat them," Kagome pleaded in a similar whisper. "I can help. You saw I was a good fighter. Please let me help you Inuyasha.." 

"No! Get _out of here_!" 

At that same instant, the entire gang engulfed Inuyasha and he, just in time, shoved Kagome out of there path. She hit the ground painfully, but nothing she wasn't used to. 

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. They were oblivious to her cries. "Yamate!" Once in a while she could see through the mass of bodies. Inuyasha was bruised and bloodied, but so were a lot of the gang members. This came as a bit of a shock--so many people against one and the one still wasn't dead? And what was more, the majority were hurt nearly as much as the minority? 

But he was hurt nonetheless and wouldn't last long, Kagome was perfectly aware of that. She didn't really know why, but something somewhere in her heart, soul, mind, wherever, told her that he had to live. Inuyasha _must _live. Maybe it was because he'd been so kind to her. Or maybe she just hated seeing people suffer so much. But for whatever reason, Kagome leapt into the fight; punching, kicking, hitting, whatever she could do to get to Inuyasha. 

"Dammit bitch!" Inuyasha screamed at her, punching Kouga square in the jaw. "What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to get out of here!" 

"No!" she yelled back at him, kicking Kagura in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. "Not while someone I know...a friend of mine...is in trouble! I don't back out on my friends!" 

But at the same time, Naraku dealt a blow to Inuyasha's head that made his pupil's dilated and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He fell backwards onto the cold concrete ground. Naraku reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dagger, held it up when-- 

"Inuyasha! NO!" 

A blinding pinkish light emitted from Kagome's body. Naraku's gang stopped all at once, staring at the magical appearance before them, and, in their fear, ran away from this demoness. Kouga was last to follow, gazing in a mix of fear, disbelief, and awe at Kagome before he followed the others. 

Inuyasha awoke from unconsciousness and all he saw was an angel silhouetted in pink light. When his vision cleared, it was just Kagome. No pink light. Just the girl who had just saved his life. 

"Dammit bitch," he muttered painfully. "I thought I told you to get out of here. They would've killed you without a second thought." 

"And they would've done the same to you," Kagome snapped, inspecting his wounds. She touched a tender spot on his head and he winced, where Naraku had kicked him. "You need a doctor. And soon. I don't know much about medicine, but I know enough that something like this can kill you." 

"Don't need it," Inuyasha snapped, trying to sit up, but fell back down. Kagome caught his head before it could hit the concrete and let him use her lap as a pillow. It felt strangely familiar, like this had happened once before, a long, long time ago. But it hadn't, and Kagome shook the thought. 

"You do need it and you know it," Kagome said tenderly. "I know we can no where near afford it, but we can try to trick them into thinking that until you're treated and better and make a run for it. Besides, Naraku knows where you are now, he could come back and try to kill you again." 

"Ke," Inuyasha snorted, but his voice was quieter than usual. His breath more ragged. "Naraku could chase after me for 1500 years and never kill me. No matter how hard he tries." After a pause he continued. "You shouldn't concern yourself with me. Even if they can't kill me, they could still kill you. If they see you as a friend of mine, you're as good as dead. And since you saved my life today, it wouldn't be smart to stick around for very long." 

"I'm not running out on you now," Kagome said firmly. "I don't do that to my friends." 

"Who said we were--" 

"You did," Kagome said with a triumphantly teasing smile. "'If they see you as a friend of mine, you're as good as dead.' And since you saved my life today, it wouldn't be smart to stick around for very long.' Didn't you just say that?" 

"Ke," Inuyasha muttered, turning his head away from her. 

"Now get some sleep," Kagome said. "I'll find a way to con a doctor in the morning. You'll be fine until then, won't you?" 

"Aa," Inuyasha muttered as he closed his drooping eyes. 

~~~ 

_The battlefield was littered with bodies and blood. Amidst it all stood six. Two hanyou, one youkai, one youkai taiji-ya, one houshi, and one miko._

_**Who are these people? Who's..Kagome? Miroku, Sango? **_Naraku_**? That can't be..me? Could it? I don't have silver hair...What's going on?**_

_The battlefield faded as the girl who looked exactly like Kagome kneeled down before 'Naraku' and whispered something to him. Now facing Inuyasha was his silver-haired, gold-eyed look alike._

_Don't fight it. Don't drive her away. It was my last wish, unrequited._

_**Who the hell are you?! What are you doing inside my head? I didn't ask for you, I didn't ask for any of this!**_

_I didn't ask for a lot of things! His face was radiating anger. The only thing I ever wanted was to be happy with the one woman I loved, but she was torn away from me. And then I loved again, but she too was taken from me! But not this time! I will not surrender her to anyone. Don't fight me anymore! I wanted to be with her then, but I couldn't! Now I'm dead and you--_

Inuyasha awoke. 

--- 

Wee. How about that? I've been writing a lot this weekend. @.@ Don't expect everyday updates during the week. I have school. XP 


	5. Chapter Four~The Difference Between Frie...

I Will Come Home To You 

A/N: EEK. Finally, a chapter. ;_; Gomen nasai, minna, it's right dab middle of exam season. My last day is Tuesday. I got my two worst exams out of the way. I have Religion and Band. (Don't ask HOW we can have a band exam, I honestly don't know. @.@) I'm going to TRY to work on this story as much as possible, but I also have three other stories going and this story isn't at the top of the list. I'm sorry and I'll do what I can--this fic has a while to go. n_n 

--- 

Baka - Idiot  
Demo - But  
Ke - Feh 

--- 

Chapter Four~The Difference Between Friends and Enemies 

Inuyasha's eyes snapped awake. His neck was sore, his back was sore, and several cuts and bruises were ailing him. Kagome was mopping his forehead with a damp cloth that he didn't want to know where it came from. He had had the most absurb dream, a silver-haired version of himself demanding not to drive _her_ away. It wasn't very hard to guess who _she_ was. _She'd_ been there. 

"Kagome?" he mumbled. 

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "You looked like you were having a nightmare." 

"No..not really," he said, looking away. "Just..odd. And confusing." 

Kagome nodded sympathetically; she'd been having confusing dreams too, lately. "In the meantime, Inuyasha, I have to get you to a doctor." 

"Baka," he grated. "There's no way you'd get me a doctor. You have no money. We're both grungy. They wouldn't let us in." 

"I have to try," he said furiously. "You're hurt! I'm not just going to leave you like this!" Her expression softened. "Can you walk at all?" 

"Yeah," he said, trying to stand. Kagome helped support him. "If you insist, we'll go to the hospital. But when they kick us out at the door, don't say I didn't tell you." 

Kagome frowned. "I don't know what kind of hospitals you've seen," Kagome said as they walked slowly down the alley towards the hospital. "but I'm sure they won't turn away someone who's hurt." Inuyasha snorted. 

People gave them stares and scooted away when they walked past. Kagome kept her eyes to the ground to avoid their hateful stares. Inuyasha followed her lead. When they reached the hospital, Inuyasha was surprised that they were let in at all. 

"My friend is hurt real bad," Kagome explained to the receptionist. "We got jumped by some horrible gang last night. I got away okay, but he's hurt pretty bad." 

"Well, we'll take good care of you here," the lady with the too-white teeth said with a bright, if blinding smile. "I just need you to fill out these papers." 

Inuyasha helped Kagome fill out the papers, making up most of his information to mask himself from the public. A normal procedure for him. 

"Say, that gang," the lady said once they were finished. "They wouldn't happen to be a gang led by a Naraku character, would it?" 

Inuyasha's eyes snapped up at her. Kagome was in surprise too. "Naraku..?" she said. 

"It's just that we've had a number of patients attacked by his apparent 'gang'," she explained. "And we had a young lady come in just the other day with some heavy wounds, and she died not long after." 

"Who was it?" Inuyasha demanded. "WHO?!" 

The lady blinked in surprised and worry at the violence Inuyasha was showing. "We aren't allowed to release this information...Please, the doctor will see you now." 

Inuyasha took a deep, angry breath, and Kagome walked with him as they were led to their room. When they got there, Inuyasha nearly fell over from shock. 

"_Sango_?" he said disbelievingly. "_Miroku_?!" 

"Inuyasha?" said a dark-haired boy, looking at Inuyasha in curosity as he was forced down into one of the hospital beds. Kagome sat down in the chair beside him."You're still alive? I thought for sure Naraku would have targeted you next.." 

"He did," said Inuyasha exasperatedly. "Why do you think I'm here now? How are the others?" he said, rushing on. "Where's Shippou? Kaede? Kikyou? _Where's Kikyou_?" 

Miroku and Sango looked away from Inuyasha. "We're so sorry, there was nothing we could do," Sango whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek. 

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and glittered dangerously with tears. "No..No it couldn't have been her.." 

Kagome looked up into his eyes. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what's wrong?" 

Sango, the black-haired girl, shook her head. "He's hurting. Don't ask him about it." 

"I'm so confused," she said, frustratedly rubbing her forehead. 

"I'm sorry you've gotten caught up in all of this," Sango said. "My name's Sango. This is Miroku." He nodded a pleasant greeting. 

"I'm Kagome," she said. "Don't worry about it, I forced myself into it when Naraku attacked Inuyasha last night..It's all my fault he got hurt." 

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled, looking at his fists clenched in his lap. "You're the reason I got out of there. What was that pink light, anyways? I remember seeing it before I passed out." 

"I...I don't know," Kagome admitted. 

Inuyasha returned his attention to Miroku and Sango. "So. What about Shippou and Kaede? Are they still alright? Were they killed too?" The pain in his voice was crystal-clear, and it made Kagome flinch. 

"Kaede and Shippou are okay," Miroku said. "They were released from the hospital yesterday. I don't know where they're staying, but they still come by every day to hear if there's any news about you. I suppose there is now. So, Inuyasha. Like to tell us how you got here? Who's the girl?" 

"I found her a few nights ago," Inuyasha began. "Just scrounging for food. Rotten shit. Nothing like we used to enjoy, so I decided to teach her. Naraku caught up with us yesterday, and somewhere in the middle of the fight, she fought her way through to me and some pink light exploded from her and they all ran. I was unconscious right after, I don't remember anything much, really. I've just been wandering around, trying to keep out of Naraku's reach. Didn't work very well, as you can see." 

Kagome looked down in shame, staring at her trembling hands. "It's my fault, isn't it?" She looked up when she felt something calloused but gentle touch her hand. She looked up and it was Inuyasha's. 

"It's not your fault," he said forcefully. "It's my own fault for being such a god damned idiot." 

"Demo.." she protested. "If I hadn't..." 

"You didn't do anything!" his voice rose. "So stop blaming yourself!" 

Miroku and Sango watched with curosity. Inuyasha was never the type to see a woman suffering and not feel anything, so it wasn't unusual that he would help her, but there was something different about this. 

And conveniently, a teenage girl with her hair in a low pony-tail and a boy with reddish-brown hair burst into the room. "Inuyasha!" cried the boy, who couldn't be older than seven. "You're alright!" He grabbed Inuyasha's free arm and gave it a huge hug. Inuyasha removed his hand of Kagome's a patted the boy's head. 

"I'm alright, Shippou," he said gently. "I didn't get hurt. I'll be fine." 

"Inuyasha!" the other woman, obviously Kaede, gave him a great hug. "I was so sure you were done for this time...Naraku is as bloodthirsty as ever and he wants you dead." 

"Ke," Inyasha snorted. "All this over nothing.." 

"Inuyasha, he housed you and raised you all of your life," Kaede said seriously, looking him straight in the eye. "According to him, you owe him big. Twenty years of care and shelter and food...He's a greedy man. He's not going to give up just because you're out of his hair now. He will stop at nothing to hurt and kill you if you don't pay up and fast." 

"You think I have that kind of money?!" he snapped angrily. "I can't even afford food to eat. I have to steal it. You think I like living this life?" 

"He's not going to care!" Kaede snapped back at him. "He's going to hurt those around you before he kills you, don't you get--" 

"_HE ALREADY HAS_!" Inuyasha blew up. His eyes were shimmering in a mix of grief and intense anger. "He killed Kikyou. Isn't that enough?" 

Kaede looked at Kagome. "Who's she?" 

"Kagome. Just a friend," he answered shortly. 

"Has Naraku seen her?" 

"Yes. She was involved in the fight that landed me here in the first place." 

"She's as good as dead. Sorry, girlie, world's just tough like that." 

"What do you mean 'world's just tough like that'?" Kagome snapped. "I'm not going to let some greedy psychopath kill me. I'm stronger than that. I'll stand up to him if I have to, but I will not let him kill me. He'll be scared of me by now, anyways." 

Kaede perked a brow. "Oh? And why is that?" 

"Because I beat his entire gang." 

Kaede shot a look at Inuyasha and he confirmed this ludicrous idea. "You. All by yourself. Beat Naraku's entire gang? How?" 

"I'm not sure really," Kagome said, biting her lip. "A pink light came from he and they all ran away." 

"That's it?" Kaede demanded. "Just a little pink light?" 

Everyone in the room facefaulted. 

"Just a pink light?" Inuyasha demanded. "I passed out because of the damn thing." 

"Oh Inuyasha, you big baby," Kaede rolled her eyes. "So, Kagome, was it?" Kaede continued. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this mess. But Naraku probably hates you as much as Inuyasha now for beating him so easily. I'd watch your back. If you'd like, you can stay with us. You seem pretty cool, I mean, you saved Inuyasha's life after all. And he seems taken by you, so you must be okay." 

Kagome smiled. "Well, Inuyasha is my friend, and his friends are my friends, so I'll certainly stick around until Naraku has left you guys alone. It's terrible what he's doing and I can't just sit here and do nothing." 

"You say that a lot," Inuyasha said, giving her a serious look. "But Naraku is dangerous. He could kill you and not think twice about it." 

"I know," Kagome said, looking into her stormy purple eyes. "I understand that. But I just _can't_, and that's why I say it. I'm in. I'm not leaving. Not now." 

--- 

Again, sorry it took so long to get out. x_x I hoped you liked this chapter, it's setting up the plot. n___n As always, please review! 

.. 

It's storming. And I'm scared of storms. -whimpers- 


End file.
